Wedding
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Luhan tidak pernah menyangka jika hubungannya bersama Sehun bisa sampai pada tahap ini. Tahap di mana keduanya mengucap janji suci untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru. Oneshot. (Sequel of Shocking). HunHan / YAOI. Don't Like! Don't Read! Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan :*


**Wedding**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre: YAOI and Romance**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Luhan tidak pernah menyangka jika hubungannya bersama Sehun bisa sampai pada tahap ini. Tahap di mana keduanya mengucap janji suci untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru.**

 **Akan tetapi—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Senyuman manis seolah tak pernah lenyap dari bibir tipis milik seorang namja manis bernama Xi Luhan. Kedua sudut bibirnya otomatis akan tertarik secara berlawanan ketika otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian dua bulan yang lalu, kejadian yang telah membuatnya merasakan sakit di hatinya namun tak lama kemudian menangis karena terharu. Kedua pipinya pun kerapkali memunculkan rona merah muda yang dapat membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin manis dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau sudah mirip dengan orang-orang yang saat ini tengah menghuni rumah sakit jiwa Xi Luhan!"

Kata-kata pedas yang terlontar dari bibir seseorang membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat sosok lain yang kini ada di sebelahnya.

" _ **YA!**_ Apa maksudmu Kyung?" tanya Luhan sengit pada sosok yang ia panggil Kyung, yang memiliki nama asli Do Kyungsoo dan berstatus sebagai sepupunya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam wajah manis Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah fokus pada ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak ada! Hanya saja, kau senyum-senyum sendiri sejak tadi!" balas Kyungsoo, masih dengan kedua matanya fokus pada ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau mau mengatakan kalau aku sudah gila, begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau sudah gila, tapi kau sendiri yang berkata seperti itu!"

" _ **YA!**_ Kyungsoo!"

 _ **PLAK**_

"Aduuuh…"

Ringisan yang sarat akan kesakitan itu langsung terdengar di dalam kamar Luhan begitu namja manis itu tanpa segan mendaratkan satu pukulan keras di paha sebelah kiri Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo, namja manis yang memiliki keunikan pada bentuk bibirnya itu hanya dapat mengelus penuh sayang paha sebelah kirinya yang sudah mendapatkan tindak kriminal dari sang sepupu yang sangat menggemari olahraga sepakbola itu.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Suka sekali menyiksaku!" ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kyungsoo—bermaksud mengejeknya—sebelum membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Biar saja! Aku suka melihatmu yang kesakitan!" balas Luhan tak peduli.

" _ **Ck!**_ Semoga saja Sehun _**hyung**_ tidak menyesal untuk menikahimu!

 _ **DUGH**_

"Aduuuh…" Kyungsoo kembali meringis ketika lagi-lagi dirinya mendapatkan siksaan secara gratis dari Luhan. Jika tadi paha sebelah kirinya yang terasa sakit, kali ini kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut begitu mendapatkan pukulan keras dari buku tebal yang entah darimana Luhan mendapatkannya.

"Luhaaaaaaan! Sungguh! Ini benar-benar sakit…" lirih Kyungsoo seraya mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, membuktikan jika pukulan Luhan kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Kau sih! Menyebalkan sekali. Kalau bicara sembarangan saja!" keluh Luhan.

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf, Lu. Aku hanya bercanda kok," ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini masih asik mengelus kepalanya. Seketika raut wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan atas apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Kyungsoo, apalagi melihat Kyungsoo yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku juga ya, Kyungie. Aku refleks memukulmu tadi…"

"Hmm…" Kyungsoo hanya bergumam seraya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon ucapan Luhan.

Luhan ikut menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum sibuk dengan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar di saku celananya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati satu pesan tertulis di layar ponselnya. Dengan segera ia menyentuh tombol kunci di layar ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang diterimanya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan telah sibuk dengan ponselnya langsung menggeser posisi duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Luhan kemudian kedua matanya ia gunakan untuk mengintip pesan yang diterima Luhan.

"Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu dirinya tidak bisa melihat isi pesan yang diterima Luhan.

"Baekhyun," jawab Luhan cepat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dengan raut wajah yang penasaran.

"Apa isinya?"

Luhan lantas menoleh untuk menatap Kyungsoo ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang begitu antusias untuk mengetahui isi pesan yang dikirim oleh sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Mau tahu saja!" jawab Luhan seraya mencebikkan bibirnya, membuat Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Dasar pelit!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah! Aku malas berdebat denganmu, buang-buang tenaga saja. Sekarang, kau mau ikut aku atau tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya memasukkan ponsel dan beberapa novel yang dibawanya ke dalam tas.

"Ke mana?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ke kantor Jongin," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Mau apa kau ke sana?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Main saja. Aku rindu Jonginnie-ku."

"Cih! Kalau kau mengajakku ke sana hanya untuk pamer kemesraan di depanku, aku tidak mau ikut!" tolak Luhan ketus.

"Yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Padahal Sehun sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu ke kantor Jongin. Tapi karena kau tidak mau ikut, aku akan menyuruh Jongin untuk mengusir Sehun dari kantornya dan kami bebas bermesraan tanpa ada yang mengganggu."

"Huh? Apa katamu? Mengusir Sehun dari kantor Jongin? Maksudmu, Sehun ada di kantor Jongin sekarang?"

"He'em. Tapi kau tidak mau ikut kan? Yasudah! Aku pergi dulu ya Luhan sayang. Bye-bye..." Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang beranjak keluar dari kamar Luhan. Salah satu tangannya ia angkat ke atas kemudian melambai pelan pada Luhan meski kini posisi tubuhnya telah membelakangi Luhan. Sementara Luhan, namja manis kelahiran China itu hanya dapat melongo melihat tingkah sang sepupu. Ia sempat mengernyit bingung sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya uuntuk berteriak dengan kencang.

"YA! KYUNGSOO! AKU IKUT!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tampak asik duduk di atas meja yang ada di sebuah ruangan luas dengan warna coklat keemasan yang mendominasi warna dinding ruangan tersebut. Kaki sebelah kanannya bertumpu pada kaki sebelah kirinya dengan kepalanya yang sedikit mendongak. Kedua matanya menatap lekat langit-langit ruangan yang tengah dihuninya dengan pikiran melayang jauh.

Ini sudah dua bulan lebih pasca kekasih Luhan yang berwajah tampan itu melamarnya. Luhan masih tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya itu menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelabuhan cinta terakhirnya. Mengingat itu semua, jantung Luhan tak pernah berdegup secara normal, apalagi segala persiapan yang dilakukannya bersama sang kekasih beberapa waktu lalu sudah hampir selesai membuatnya kerapkali dilanda rasa gugup yang luar biasa. Bagaimanapun juga, moment ini adalah moment yang paling ditunggu-tunggu semua manusia di muka bumi ini, termasuk Luhan.

 _ **Cklek**_

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup. Kedua matanya yang semula menatap langit-langit ruangan kini beralih untuk menatap sosok namja tampan yang saat ini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis begitu melihat namja tampan itu juga tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau melamun, sayang?" tanya sosok itu begitu dirinya sudah berada di dekat Luhan. Dengan cepat sosok itu mengambil posisi di samping Luhan kemudian melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di bahu Luhan seraya mengecup penuh sayang pelipis sebelah kiri milik Luhan.

Luhan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang sosok itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sosok itu. Kedua matanya lantas terpejam begitu merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang selalu ia dapatkan dari sosok itu.

"Aku tidak melamun, Sehunnie…" jawabnya membuka suara. Kedua matanya sudah terbuka dan kini tengah menatap leher Sehun yang tertutupi kerah kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Benarkah? Aku melihatmu tengah menatap langit-langit ruangan tadi. Ada apa, hmm? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"…"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Luhan. Ia hanya diam dengan kedua matanya yang kembali terpejam. Kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang diberikan Sehun seketika membuatnya merasakan kantuk.

"Hei. Aku bicara padamu sayang…" ucap Sehun lagi karena Luhan tak kunjung membuka suaranya.

Luhan sedikit menggesekkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun sebelum kedua lengannya yang tengah melingkari pinggang Sehun terlepas. Ia kemudian melepaskan rangkulan Sehun pada bahunya dan menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"A—aku gugup Sehunnie…" jawabnya pelan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sehun yang selalu membuatnya salah tingkah.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat memegang dagu Luhan lalu membimbing Luhan agar kembali menatapnya.

"Gugup kenapa sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Pernikahan kita…"

"Ada apa dengan pernikahan kita Lu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sehingga ia hanya mampu menggunakan bahasa tubuhnya untuk merespon ucapan Sehun. Sementara Sehun, namja tampan itu hanya dapat menghela napas berat saat sang kekasih yang sebentar lagi dinikahinya itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur.

"Katakan padaku apa yang saat ini tengah mengganjal hatimu Lu. Jujur padaku jika kau memang menganggap aku berguna untukmu. Kehadiranku di sini bukan untuk hal yang tak penting. Aku berada di sini karena aku tahu ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkanku saat ini. Maka dari itu, jujurlah! Katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan. Aku akan mendengarkanmu sayang…"

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan segera memeluk Sehun dengan erat dan membenamkan wajah manisnya di dada bidang Sehun. Ia mencoba meredam isakannya yang memaksa untuk keluar. Entah kenapa, kata-kata Sehun yang baru saja memasuki indera pendengarannya membuat sesak seketika memenuhi dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehunnie…" ucap Luhan tulus.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau jujur padaku Lu?" bukannya membalas ungkapan perasaan Luhan, Sehun justru kembali menanyakan hal yang sama pada Luhan. Ia masih penasaran dengan hal apa yang saat ini tengah mengganjal hati kekasih mungilnya itu.

Mendengar Sehun yang terus memaksa dirinya untuk jujur, akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk membuka suaranya. Namun sebelum kata-kata yang telah ia siapkan di dalam otak terlontar melalui bibirnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menghela napas panjang kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Tidak ada hal aneh yang tengah mengganjal hatiku saat ini Sehunnie. Aku hanya masih tak percaya jika kau memilihku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu selamanya. Dan pernikahan kita yang tinggal menghitung hari itu benar-benar membuatku gugup Sehunnie. Aku terus-menerus berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan jika kita sudah tinggal bersama nanti. Hmm, maksudku, apa aku bisa menjadi seorang pendamping hidup yang baik untukmu? Hampir setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal itu Sehunnie…"

"…"

Hening.

Tak ada balasan apapun dari Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan kedua mata Sehun yang tengah menatap lekat dirinya.

"Sehunnie… Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa perkataanku tadi menyinggung perasaanmu? Maaf jika perkataanku tadi benar-benar menyinggung perasaanmu Sehunnie, aku hanya berusaha jujur padamu…"

Bukannya membalas ucapan Luhan, Sehun justru bergerak untuk melepaskan pelukan Luhan dari tubuhnya. Kedua matanya masih menatap lekat wajah manis Luhan, namun kali ini bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak untuk menangkup kedua pipi Luhan yang sedikit berisi. Sehun lantas membuat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan semakin mendekat membuat Luhan dapat merasakan deru napasnya yang terasa hangat. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya, sebelum—

 _ **Chu**_

—bibirnya sukses menempel di bibir Luhan bersamaan dengan kedua matanya dan juga kedua mata Luhan yang terpejam.

Sehun melumat dengan lembut bibir bawah dan atas Luhan secara bergantian. Sesekali menggigitnya membuat desahan tertahan terlontar dari bibir Luhan. Sementara Luhan, namja manis bertubuh mungil itu tampak menikmati ciuman yang dilakukan Sehun. Ia pun turut membalas ciuman Sehun dengan melumat bibir bawah dan atas Sehun secara bergantian. Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya begitu merasakan lidah Sehun bergerak-gerak di bibir bawahnya seolah meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah dapat merasakan daging tak bertulang milik kekasih yang dicintainya itu tengah menyapa semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Nghh…" satu desahan yang berhasil lolos dari mulut Luhan membuat Sehun menghisap lidah Luhan cukup kuat dan setelahnya menyudahi ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

Sehun tersenyum tulus ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang tampak memerah.

"Dengar, sayang—" ucap Sehun seraya kembali menangkup kedua pipi Luhan.

"—aku memilihmu karena aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin mengikatmu dalam sebuah pernikahan dan menjadikanmu satu-satunya orang yang paling aku cintai, selain keluargaku. Aku tidak mau kau dimiliki orang lain karena aku percaya jika kau memang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk melengkapi hidupku. Lagipula, sejak awal aku menjalin hubungan denganmu, aku dapat merasakan arti sebuah hubungan yang sebenarnya. Aku merasakan bagaimana kau begitu mencintai dan menyayangiku. Aku merasakan bagaimana perhatianmu terhadapku, dan yang membuatku kagum, kau benar-benar mengerti dengan kesibukan yang menggelutiku. Aku tidak ingin susah payah mencari yang lebih sempurna karena yang aku dapatkan sekarang sudah membuatku merasakan kebahagian di setiap waktu. Kau juga tidak usah cemas akan kehidupan rumah tangga kita selanjutnya sayang… Kita akan menjalani semuanya bersama-sama," lanjutnya kemudian mengecup kening Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan bibir Sehun menyentuh keningnya dengan lama. Bibirnya mengukir senyum manis menandakan jika dirinya benar-benar bahagia bisa memiliki kekasih dan calon pendamping hidup seperti Sehun.

Sehun melepas kecupannya di kening Luhan kemudian berkata—

"—aku mencintaimu sayang…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Ryeoby Rin_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya tiba. Gedung pernikahan yang sudah jauh-jauh hari disewa keduanya kini tampak begitu cantik sekaligus mewah dengan banyaknya rangkaian bunga yang tertata di tempat-tempat tertentu di gedung pernikahan tersebut. Meja dan kursi yang berjumlah cukup banyak pun ditata begitu rapi sehingga menimbulkan kesan elegan untuk yang melihatnya. Tidak lupa juga, makanan dan minuman yang tersedia pun menjadi nilai tambah untuk pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan yang akan dilaksanakan dua puluh menit lagi.

Saat ini Luhan tengah berada di salah satu ruangan yang ada di gedung tersebut. Tuxedo berwarna putih gading terpakai dengan sempurna di tubuhnya yang mungil. Make up tipis yang terpoles di wajahnya dan rambutnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa benar-benar membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Ya Tuhan… Aku benar-benar gugup," gumam Luhan pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya meremas kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk mengurangi kegugupan yang tengah dirasakan walaupun nyatanya hal itu tak berhasil.

"A—aku masih tak percaya ini…" gumamnya lagi. Kali ini kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup kedua pipinya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

"Sudah siap sayang?" satu suara yang terdengar dari arah pintu itu membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sang appa yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum penuh wibawa terkembang di bibirnya.

"Appa…" panggil Luhan seraya berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang appa.

Namja paruh baya yang biasa disapa dengan Tuan Xi itu kemudian melangkah mendekati Luhan dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan jarak yang tak begitu jauh. Kedua matanya begitu lekat menatap wajah Luhan yang saat ini benar-benar terlihat manis.

"Sudah siap, hmm?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"…"

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan sang appa. Namja manis itu justru menatap sang appa dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kenapa menangis sayang?" tanya Tuan Xi ketika sadar sang anak tengah menahan diri agar tangisnya tidak pecah.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sebanyak dua kali masih dengan kedua bibirnya yang terbungkam rapat. Tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekat karena menahan tangis membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

Tuan Xi mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan mendaratkannya di pipi sebelah kanan Luhan kemudian mengelusnya dengan sayang. Namja paruh baya itu berusaha memberikan kekuatan dan kepercayaan pada sang anak jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"A—aku akan menikah appa…" meski terdengar lirih, akhirnya Luhan mampu mengatakan apa yang sejak tadi ingin dikatakannya. Airmatanya yang semula ia tahan kini tak dapat terbendung lagi, ia membiarkan airmata itu mengalir di kedua pipinya yang mulus.

"Appa tahu…" jawab Tuan Xi tak kalah lirih.

Mendengar nada lirih yang terlontar dari bibir sang appa, Luhan bergegas memeluk tubuh sang appa yang tak lagi sesehat dulu dengan erat. Ia benamkan wajahnya di dada sang appa untuk meredam isak tangisnya yang semakin keras terdengar.

"A—aku akan menikah, appa. Se—sebentar lagi aku bukan tanggung jawab appa dan eomma. A—aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku dan mungkin tak tinggal lagi bersama appa dan eomma. A—aku tidak tahu, apakah selama ini aku sudah mampu membahagiakan appa dan eomma atau belum…"

Tuan Xi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan dan sesekali mengelusnya. Kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir sang anak membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam dan berusaha menenangkan sang anak yang masih saja menangis.

"Ma—maaf appa, maafkan aku. Maaf jika selama ini aku pernah mengecewakanmu. Maaf jika selama ini aku pernah membuatmu marah. Maaf atas sifat dan sikapku yang tidak berkenan di hatimu. Dan terima kasih sudah membimbingku dan merawatku sampai saat ini appa, terima kasih. Aku tidak bisa membalas semua jasamu terhadapku. Hal yang aku berikan padamu tentunya tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan semua pengorbanan yang kau berikan untukku. Terima kasih appa, terima kasih…"

Tuan Xi mengangguk seraya melepaskan pelukan Luhan dari tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan menghapus airmata yang telah membanjiri wajah manis Luhan.

"Kau jadi jelek jika menangis seperti ini sayang…" canda Tuan Xi seraya menunjukkan deretan giginya yang sudah mulai berkurang.

Luhan menggembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar candaan sang appa.

"Appa…" rengeknya kemudian memegang kedua tangan sang appa yang tengah berada di pipinya dengan erat.

"Dengar sayang. Kau adalah anak kebanggaan appa. Appa tidak merasa jika kau pernah mengecewakan appa. Dan untuk pernikahanmu, ini memang sudah waktunya appa melepasmu dan memercayakanmu pada orang yang telah menjadi pilihan hidupmu. Appa bahagia, karena appa masih sempat melihat anak appa yang manis ini mengucap janji suci pada Tuhan di depan banyak orang yang menyaksikannya. Berbahagialah dengan pilihanmu sayang, appa merestui kalian…"

.

.

.

Luhan menatap lurus apa yang ada di depannya seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan-lahan. Rasa gugup yang dirasakannya tak kunjung hilang meski kini ada sang appa yang menemaninya untuk melangkah mendekati sang pujaan hati yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum manis di depan sana. Meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Luhan masih bisa melihat betapa tampannya sang pujaan hatinya yang saat ini tengah mengenakan Tuxedo berwarna putih gading sama seperti yang dipakainya.

"Aku memercayakan anakku padamu Sehun-ah. Jagalah dia baik-baik…" pesan Tuan Xi setelah dirinya dan Luhan berada tepat di depan Sehun.

Sehun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam serta hormat kepada namja paruh baya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi appa mertuanya itu.

"Aku mencintainya appa, aku akan menjaganya baik-baik…" ucap Sehun membalas perkataan Tuan Xi.

Tuan Xi mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan Luhan pada Sehun untuk segera melaksanakan janji suci yang akan diucapkan keduanya.

Luhan dengan cepat melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di lengan Sehun begitu melihat Sehun memberinya isyarat dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Bibirnya turut mengulas senyum melihat Sehun yang sejak tadi tersenyum untuknya.

"Kau siap, sayang?" tanya Sehun berbisik dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Luhan.

Sehun ikut menganggukkan kepalanya sekali kemudian melangkah mendekati sang _**pastor**_ yang sejak tadi menunggu kehadirannya bersama sang kekasih. Setelah sampai di depan sang _**pastor**_ , Sehun dan Luhan segera membungkukkan tubuh mereka dengan senyum tulus terulas di bibir mereka. Sang _**pastor**_ pun ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan senyum yang juga terulas di bibirnya.

"Oh Sehun! Dengan seluruh keyakinanmu, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Xi Luhan? Berjanji untuk tetap mencintainya dan menjaganya sampai Tuhan yang memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya! Saya ber—"

"TUNGGU!"

Suara yang benar-benar terdengar lantang itu sukses membuat semua orang yang sedang menyaksikan janji suci antara Sehun dan Luhan menoleh karena terkejut. Kening mereka kompak membuat kerutan begitu melihat yeoja cantik dengan tubuhnya yang ramping itu berjalan dengan santai di atas _**red carpet**_ untuk menuju di mana Sehun dan Luhan berada.

Keterkejutan itu pun berlaku untuk Sehun. Namja tampan dengan bakat menari itu membulatkan kedua matanya begitu dirinya sudah dapat mengenali sosok yeoja yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sementara Luhan, namja manis itu hanya mampu menatap heran wajah tampan Sehun dan yeoja itu secara bergantian.

" _ **No**_ — _ **nona**_ …" panggil Sehun terbata begitu yeoja yang dipanggil _**nona**_ olehnya sudah berada di depannya. Ia masih membulatkan kedua matanya, benar-benar tak percaya jika sosok yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu kini datang di hari terpentingnya.

"Ma—mau apa _**nona**_ ke sini?" tanya Sehun gugup.

Luhan semakin menatap heran ke arah Sehun ketika dirinya sadar jika kegugupan benar-benar tercetak jelas di wajah Sehun. Ia tidak tahu ada hubungan apa Sehun dengan yeoja yang saat ini ada di depannya, tetapi ia merasakan firasat tidak baik di hatinya.

"Sehunnie…" panggilnya berusaha mengalihkan tatapan Sehun dari yeoja tersebut.

"…"

Sehun hanya diam, tak merespon panggilan Luhan. Tatapannya yang masih terfokus pada yeoja yang ada di depannya membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut ikut bertanya-tanya akan hubungan Sehun dan yeoja itu. Hal itu terbukti dari banyaknya orang-orang yang berbisik di dalam gedung tersebut, tak terkecuali sepupu Luhan—Kyungsoo—dan sahabat mungilnya—Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie, siapa _**nona**_ ini?" tanya Luhan karena Sehun tak kunjung memedulikannya. Namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu terlalu sibuk dengan keterkejutan yang tengah dirasakannya.

Yeoja yang memiliki kaki jenjang dan tubuh ramping itu tampak memerhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah sebelum kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik secara berlawanan untuk membentuk satu senyum yang sangat manis.

"Hai! Aku Choi Sooyoung…" ucap yeoja itu yang ternyata bernama Choi Sooyoung.

Luhan mengangguk kemudian membalas perkataan Sooyoung.

"Aku Xi Luhan," jawabnya pelan.

Sooyoung mengangguk sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Sehun. Sorot kedua matanya seolah menuntut Sehun untuk menjelaskan sesuatu padanya, membuat Sehun kembali dilanda rasa gugup.

"Sehunnie…" suara Luhan kembali terdengar. Kali ini kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca seolah siap menumpahkan airmata yang bisa saja sedetik kemudian sudah mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Melihat sorot mata Sooyoung seperti itu membuatnya yakin jika ada sesuatu yang penting yang terjadi antara Sehun dan yeoja yang dikenalnya dengan nama Choi Sooyoung itu.

"Di—dia…"

"Siapa?"

"Di—dia…"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya Sehun kok. Aku hanya sahabatnya ketika ia masih tinggal di Jepang, dan aku datang jauh-jauh dari sana hanya untuk melihat pernikahannya denganmu. Aku hanya kesal padanya, bisa-bisanya dia melupakanku sampai tak memberitahuku kabar membahagiakan ini. Jika bukan karena Nyonya Xi yang memberitahuku, aku pasti akan melewatkan hari yang penting ini…" jelas Sooyoung.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan tak yakin.

"Tentu saja. Ah! Sudah ya! Kurasa aku hampir mengacaukan acara kalian—" ucapnya seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"—sekarang lanjutkanlah! Aku akan menyaksikannya bersama yang lain…" lanjutnya kemudian melangkah menjauhi Sehun dan Luhan kemudian duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

Seketika suasana kembali seperti semula setelah sempat terjadi ketegangan selama beberapa menit. Sehun mengusap sedikit peluh yang ada di pelipis sebelah kirinya lalu menggenggam salah satu tangan Luhan dan kembali membawa dirinya serta Luhan untuk kembali menghadap sang _**pastor**_.

"Bisa dilanjutkan?" tanya sang _**pastor**_.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Oh Sehun! Dengan seluruh keyakinanmu, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Xi Luhan? Berjanji untuk tetap mencintainya dan menjaganya sampai Tuhan yang memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya! Saya bersedia," jawab Sehun mantap.

"Xi Luhan! Dengan seluruh keyakinanmu, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Oh Sehun? Berjanji untuk tetap mencintainya dan menjaganya sampai Tuhan yang memisahkan kalian?"

Dengan wajah yang merona, Luhan lantas menjawab—"

"—ya! Saya bersedia…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tak lelah sayang?"

Suara bernada lembut itu sukses mengejutkan Luhan yang sejak tadi tengah melamun di atas tempat tidur Sehun. Kedua matanya mengerjab sebentar sebelum menatap Sehun yang saat ini tengah bertelanjang dada di depannya.

"Se—Sehunnie, kenapa tak memakai baju?" tanya Luhan gugup. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang melihat Sehun yang seperti itu. Pasalnya, ia tak pernah melihat Sehun bertelanjang dada sebelumnya, dan hal ini termasuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun bertelanjang dada yang sukses membuat wajah manisnya memanas seketika.

Tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun lebih memilih untuk naik ke tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuh Luhan dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut berbaring di samping Luhan. Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat untuk membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah… Ini sudah larut malam sayang," perintah Sehun lembut.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas perintah Sehun.

"Kenapa, hmm? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau memikirkan apa, sayang?"

"Yeoja yang hadir di pernikahan kita. Apa dia benar-benar hanya sahabatmu?"

"Tentu sayang, Sooyoung _**nona**_ hanya sahabatku," jawab Sehun.

Luhan sedikit merenggangkan pelukan Sehun pada tubuhnya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sehun.

"Tapi wajahmu benar-benar gugup ketika Sooyoung _**nona**_ datang…" ucapnya pelan.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Luhan cukup lama.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyanya setelah selesai mengecup kening Luhan.

"…"

Hening.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Luhan, akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan sebelum Luhan semakin salah paham.

"Sooyoung _**nona**_ benar-benar sahabatku ketika di Jepang sayang. Aku dekat dengannya karena rumah kami bersebelahan. Aku menganggap Sooyoung _**nona**_ sudah seperti _**nona**_ ku sendiri," jelas Sehun.

"Tapi kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku terkejut. Apalagi dia sempat mengintrupsi ucapanmu ketika kita sedang mengucapkan janji suci. Atau jangan-jangan itu—" ucap Luhan seraya memicingkan matanya menatap Sehun.

"Itu apa sayang?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. _**'Suami'nya**_ ini benar-benar tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan-jangan kau sengaja menyuruh Sooyoung _**nona**_ untuk bertingkah seperti itu dengan maksud memberi kejutan untukku? Seperti ketika kau melamarku, iya kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Kalau iya, itu sama sekali tidak lucu Sehunnie!" lanjutnya kesal.

Sehun tergelak mendapat tuduhan seperti itu dari _**'istri'nya**_ sendiri.

"Sayang, aku tidak sebodoh itu! Kau pikir apa yang aku dapatkan selain malu jika aku melakukan itu dengan sengaja? Lagipula, tadi itu acara pernikahan kita, mana mungkin aku main-main dengan acara sakral seperti itu. Aku juga benar-benar terkejut kalau ternyata aku mendapatkan kejadian konyol seperti itu saat hari pernikahan kita…"

"Huh! Itu akibatnya karena kau suka melakukan hal yang tidak biasa."

"Ya, setidaknya bukan hanya aku yang menanggung malu tadi, tapi kau juga kan?"

" _ **YA!**_ Sehunnie!" Luhan memekik kesal mendengar ejekan Sehun.

"Hahaha… Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Ini sudah larut malam sayang…" perintah Sehun sekali lagi.

"Tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Sehunnie…"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah memercayakanku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu selamanya…" ucap Luhan lembut.

Sehun membuka kedua matanya sebentar kemudian kembali memejamkannya seraya mengulas senyum tulus di bibirnya. Kebahagiaan yang begitu membuncah di hatinya membuat dirinya tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menyunggingkan senyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih sayang. Hal yang seharusnya kau tahu adalah—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—Tuhan memang menakdirkan kita untuk hidup bersama…

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sejatinya, pernikahan merupakan ikatan terkuat dalam sebuah cinta.**_

 _ **Kebahagiaan yang tersimpan di dalamnya akan senantiasa tersalurkan dengan penuh suka cita.**_

 _ **Tak ada alasan untuk menolak, jika memang Tuhan sudah menakdirkan semuanya.**_

 _ **Berbahagialah…**_

 _ **Berbahagialah sampai Tuhan menghentikan semuanya…**_

 _ **Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya aku kurang pede dengan ceritaku kali ini -_ _- aku merasa ini benar-benar dipaksakan. Entahlah, memang hanya ini yang mampu aku tulis. Awalnya aku tak ingin mempublishnya, tapi karena kupikir aku sudah mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menulisnya, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mempublishnya. Dan harapanku sekarang adalah semoga kalian suka dengan ceritaku kali ini dan ini benar-benar tidak mengecewakan kalian.

UASku tinggal satu hari lagi, doakan aku semoga hasilnya memuaskan yah/senyummanis/

Dan setelahnya libur selama dua bulan akan menghampiriku, hehehe… aku berharap di waktu libur itu aku dapat melanjutkan ceritaku yang belum selesai dan membawa cerita yang lain juga, doakan saja yaaaah ^^

Ohh yah, setelah membaca ini, berikan komentar kalian sejujur-jujurnya, aku mau tau bagaimana respon kalian terhadap tulisanku kali ini. Oke, segitu ajah bacot dariku kali ini :D

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

* * *

Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^


End file.
